Mientras duermes
by Lita21
Summary: Sakura recuerda determinados momentos en su vida, especialmente relacionados con un determinado representante de la nube roja...actualmente durmiendo a su lado.


A/N: Mi primer fic! Espero que les guste.

_Mientras duermes_

"Deidara duerme boca abajo", fue el pensamiento que tuvo Sakura, que, más que pensamiento, era una hecho, pues había llegado a esa conclusión hace tres años atrás, cuando comenzó a dormir en la misma cama que él. _Su_ cama.

Y ahora, con el durmiendo a su lado, con ese largo, dorado cabello desordenado y revuelto en diferentes direcciones, su acompasado respirar quebrando el silencio reinante, y un brazo firmemente situado alrededor de su cintura, no podia evitar pensar,(pues el sueño no vendría tan pronto esta noche). Su mente inmediatamente recordó un momento determinado, hace cinco años atrás.

Se había encontrado en tan mal estado, que aún no podía recordar su propia captura...y jamás había preguntado.

Lo que sí sabía, es que su vida desde aquel día había sido difícil; tan difícil.

Deidara era su _guardián_, y el supuesto odio que sentía hacia él nunca se iría, ( ignorante juventud,pensó sakura). Era, por supuesto, la frustración, el dolor y humillación los que hablaban por ella, dirigidos hacia algo, _alguien_, contra quien desquitarse, y asi preservar la poca sanidad que le quedaba. Y debido a que el era con quien más tiempo compartia, bueno...se puede decir que él desarrollo a cambio, un rango mucho mayor de paciencia.. Estas,sin embargo, eran conclusiones sacadas con el privilegio del tiempo, y ahora podía darse cuenta, de que él no actuó de la manera tan horrible que al principio había creído. Si, se burló de ella, ríó a sus expensas, la trató rudamente (" y todavía" parte de su mente razonó indignada, al recordar mordidas y rasguños de algunos días de antiguedad, productos de...vigorosas actividades), incluso la golpeo unas pocas veces, cuando lo forzaba más allá de su límite.

Ahora admitía que había sido decente (solo en la fortaleza que era su mente, claro esta). Eran ninjas, y en ese momento, habían sido enemigos. Horribles tratamientos no se suponían, sino que se esperaban. Pudo haber sido violento en todo el sentido de la palabra.

Un repentino movimiento interrumpio sus pensamiento, y miró hacia un lado para ver a Deidara arrimarse un poco más a ella ( situación que la hizo sonreir, y un secreto placer del cual el nunca sabría), hasta que su cabeza quedó comodamente situada sobre su hombro. Movió un poco de cabello de su rostro y así observarlo mejor, mientras que su mente comenzó a divagar otra vez.

El siguiente recuerdo fue el de su primera misión...en representación de la nube roja. Ni siquiera le dijo adiós ni le deseo buena suerte, de hacho, apenas dirigió una mirada hacia ella. Y se fue a su misión, sola y aterrorizada. No estaba aún preparada para traicionar a su consciencia. Esa voz en su mente ya no gritaba...pero seguía susurrando.

Logró su misión, y regresó, sucia, cansada y destrozada, tan perdida en su propio mundo, que no lo sintió a su lado, ni tampoco se dio cuenta del muy raro y _extraño_ detalle de que, en realidad, la había estado _esperando._ Su voz fue la que la sacó de sus pensamientos, preguntando por ella y por su_ tarea. _Ella respondió, pero fue automático, como una máquina y había comenzado a subir a su habitación cuando el la detuvo y comenzó a guiarla él mismo. Después, la ayudo a limpiarse, alimentarse, e incluso se quedo con ella hasta que el sueño la venció.

-¿Que estás haciendo,hmn?- una voz, suave y cargada de sueño fue la que la saco de sus cavilaciones esta vez. Miro otra vez a su lado, para encontrarse cara a cara con un hermoso ojo verde, observandola con intensidad.

-Nada- dijo ella

-¿Que estás haciendo? - repitió Deidara, ignorando completamente su respuesta, y Sakura no pudo evitar suspirar en resignación frente a su actitud, aún cuando estaba semi-dormido.

-Solo recordaba- fue su respuesta esta vezy él movió la cabeza hacia un lado, gesto que comunmente hacía cuando pensaba profundamente en algo.

Estaba por responder algo, cuando se encontró siendo ella la acurrucada contra un tibio y fuerte pecho, y una mano comenzó a jugar con su cabello.

-Duermete, no es saludablesi no duermes adecuadamente,hmn- dijo al fin, y ella comenzó a acomodarse contra él, sonriendo ante la ironía de que él le dijera lo que era saludable o no , siendo él el que nunca escuchaba sus consejos médicos.

Y esta vez si se sumió en un profundo sueño, segura y cómoda en los brazos de un hombre fuerte..y peligroso.

Sabía quién era él, e incluso había sido testigo de algunos actos que había cometido...pero no lo cambiaría de ninguna otra manera.

----------------------------------------------------------------

¿Y bien? Diganme que les pareció... Respiro por su opinión, y si tienen algo que acotar, ¡adelante!

¡Gracias por leer mi fic!


End file.
